


I Missed You

by thepurpleninja5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpleninja5/pseuds/thepurpleninja5
Summary: This is one shot that takes place as an alternate ending to the scene in Season 7 Episode 17 "The Born Again Identity".Sam is stable for the moment and Meg is not waiting for them. Dean and Cas are standing in front of Baby's trunk and Dean is about to return Castiel's trench coat.





	I Missed You

“Cas, wait. Cas!”

Castiel moved quickly up the hill towards the Impala as Dean followed after him. 

“If you really remember Cas, then you know you did the best you could.”

“Don’t defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll? In Heaven? On Earth? I deserved to die!” 

“Cas, don’t say that.”

“Dean… we didn’t part friends.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“I can’t possibly fix this… so why did I even walk out of that river?”

“Maybe to fix it.”

Cas looked at Dean with such intensity and such sadness. Just then, Dean mumbled “wait” as if remembering something. He popped the trunk and reach into the left back corner. In his hands was Castiel’s old dirty trench coat. 

“Dean…” Without a word he held it out to him. Cas moved his eyes from the coat back up to the eyes starting intently at him. 

“I missed you, Dean” he said as he reached out to take the coat. Their hands connected on either side and there was no denying the tension that was radiating from the scene. 

“I missed you too Cas… you, you can’t just die on me like that. You’re… you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I can’t lose you.”

Cas felt a pang of shame for letting Dean down again, he felt like that was all he was capable of anymore. He quietly slipped the coat back on.

Dean could see how broken this angel really was. He wanted to comfort him… he was still mad, but this was Cas… he loved him. More than he wanted to let himself admit. He quietly put his arms around the angel and pulled him tight. It should have been weird, but Das seemed to fit in his arms and it didn't bother him. Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat and he cleared it to attempt at covering it up. Dean caught it and he started feeling light-headed. Cas started to pull away but suddenly he slowed and they were cheek to cheek, mouths only inches away.

“Dean…” Dean had never noticed how good his name sounded when Cas said it. He was suddenly hit with a wave of overwhelming emotions and felt like he was going to pass out. Without thinking he grabbed the newly returned trench coat and used it as an anchor to pulled their lips together. Castiel gasped in surprise but caught on quickly wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. The sensation of their lips pressed together was exhilarating. Dean moved his hands into Castiel’s hair and reveled in how soft it was. It was Cas who made the move and pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean felt like he was going to pass out. It was intense and consuming but eventually Dean realized they were making up on the top of a hill in the night out in the open. Dean pulled away, gasping for air. Cas looked confused and a little overwhelmed.

He fumbled for words, still shellshocked by what just happened. “Cas, why don’t we... sit in the car for a little and talk?’

He nodded in agreement but neither moved. They just stood there staring at each other. Finally, Cas looked down and opened the car door for Dean. 

Once they were both in the car, Dean was the one to break the silence, of course. Cas just sat there quietly. “So… what was that?”

“Well, you did mention missing me…” Dean almost wanted to laugh. It was just like Cas to pull out a remark like that. “I quite enjoyed that.”

Dean looked up, the confusion leaving his thoughts. Thoughts of adoration for this silly angel next to him flooded his mind. “You did, huh? It wasn’t a sin against God? Or weird because you’re an angel and I’m pretty sure I’m straight?” Saying all that out loud almost made Dean break out into a laughter again.This whole situation was crazy and weird and there were so many unanswered questions spinning through his head. Instead of saying anything, he quietly chuckled and kept his eyes down.

It wasn’t until Castiel’s fingers hooked his chin and forced their eyes to meet. 

“Dean Winchester, God is not homophobic, I am an angel, yes... but you’re no ordinary human. I’ve always known there was something more between us. Something profound. I knew it was only a matter of time before I couldn’t fight it anymore, but with the war in Heaven, I had to focus. Then all.. these things happened and I was so ashamed." Just then Castiel's hand dropped and his whole body seemed to retract "Look what a failure I am. If anything this angel is not good enough for you human.” He said with a sad smile.

Dean couldn’t resist, he was feeling brave. He basically climbed onto his lap and claimed his lips again. His own moan as their lips met surprised him. Looking back, he is shocked he made it this long without grabbing the guy and kissing him furiously before this. They just stayed there, kissing in each other’s arms for what seemed like hours. 

After a while Dean pulled Cas into his arms and gently kissed whatever skin he could reach as Cas sighed contently. 

“So, first we gotta tell Sammy you’re alive… then we have to tell him about this? This is going to make an interesting, if slightly uncomfortable conversation”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I love to hear from you guys! :)


End file.
